Nirvana (Pokemonboy3000)
Background Just check the previous Episode Cast Steven Connie Amethyst Garnet Pearl Cuprite Tiger eye Yellow Calcite Snow Onicolo (LTT) Ammolite (Goldensunsheba) Sardoynx Nirvana Quartz Story (The episode begins where the last when picked up with Nirvana Quartz and Sardonyx facing each other in the arena.) Sardonyx laughed “Alright the first move is yours.” Nirvana quartz smirked she stumbled after taking a few steps and chuckled. “You’ll regret that I assure you.” She whipped her cryo whip and grabbed a large piece of debris from the arena, it froze on contact with the whip and Nirvana threw it at Sardonyx. Sardonyx took no time and easily shattered it, she spun her hammer around and began to deflect multiple large pieces of frozen debris being thrown at her by Nirvana quartz. “Now I hope the folks at home aren’t worried, while these are in fact real, I’m in no danger.” Sardonyx said playing it up for the audience.' ' Nirvana quartz growled, she spun dashed at Sardonyx surrounded in a light blue aura, as she traveled snow began to accumulate around her as a large snowball. “Now that’s new!” Sardonyx smiled before jumping over the attack, which caused a large white energized explosion behind her. “Now that adds the drama I was looking for! Now Nirvana Quartz remember not only do you have access to the abilities of both Amethyst’s and Snow’s abilities but also their weapons. For example, here is something I picked up from Pearl!” She aimed her hammer at Nirvana Quartz and the star began to glow, a large orange orb formed in front of it and fired at Nirvana Quartz. A large orange explosion sent Nirvana flying all the way across the arena. She hit the ground and bounced twice before landing on her feet and skidding back. “Nice recovery, now for my next trick I shall need a volunteer, and this trick I learned from Garnet!” She spun her hammer around and the two fists that make up the hammer head flew off like deflated balloons and aimed at Nirvana. The first one hit Nirvana and the explosion knocked Nirvana into the air. The second one aimed at Nirvana. Nirvana was still in in the air when the second fist was aiming for her, she took a defensive stance and her four arms froze blocking the fist. “It won’t be that easy!” She knocked back destroying the fist. She summoned her cryo-whip and whipped down on Sardonyx her waist was entwined in the whip and was being burned. “That attack is so cold it burns.” Nirvana smirked as she landed, she then swung sardonyx around slamming her behind them. Sardonyx groaned and began to stand on her feet, before she could react she saw a large snowball rolling towards her and a direct hit left her dazed and knocked her glasses off. Nirvana smirked as she was proud of herself. Sardonyx looked uncharacteristically serious as she arose from the ground damaged and missing her glasses. “If you are currently under the impression that you are something!” She summoned her hammer and rushed towards nirvana “Allow me to reiterate the fact that... you!” She used a big hit with her hammer to knock Nirvana up, she jumped up after her. “ Are not!” She used another hit to send Nirvana further into the air. “ANYTHING!” she used her hammer and hit Nirvana back into the ground. ' ' Nirvana struggled to get to her feet and glared at Sardoynx “No!!” Nirvana jumped into the air and summoned Amethyst’s modified whip. “ I’m done with people telling me what I can’t do!!” She whipped causing her cryo-quantum energy to surround all three spiked whips with energy. Her third eye opened revealing a white pupil,the three spiked whips combined into one large flail. Nirvana swung it over her head and struck Sardonyx causing her to poof back into Pearl and Garnet. Steven ran up to Pearl and Garnet “Are you ok!?” He helped Pearl to her feet. ' ' “Yeah..uhh just a little dazed.” Pearl said stumbling slightly Garnet got up and rubbed her head. “Sardonyx just got a little carried away.” Nirvana Quartz landed slightly behind the gems and rubbed her head. Her third eye closed before she defused back into Snow and Amethyst. “Snow! Amethyst!! You were awesome!!” Steven said as stars formed in his eyes again. “How did it feel Snow.?” “Uhh….different Steven.” Snow rubbed her arm uncomfortably and blushed. “Well I think I’ve seen enough….” Garnet approached Snow and put her hand on her shoulder. “All in favor of making Snow an official crystal gem, say I!” Garnet said happily. Steven, Connie and all the gems sans Tiger Eye unanimously said I and raised their hands. “Snow I would like to announce you as the newest member of the crystal gems!” Garnet announced. “Yeah Girl!” Amethyst picked up Snow and began tossing her up in the air. Tiger eye, who was standing in the corner growled before walking away from the remaining group. “Alright Amethyst that’s enough...put me down! Haha….Wait does this mean I need a star?” The star closed in around her and as the episode ended. Trivia * This is the shortest Episode in the Pokemonboy AU * This marks the first time a homeworld gem joined the crystal gems in my AU. Category:A to Z Category:Fan Fiction Category:Pokemonboy3000